1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for molding articles using molten metal and more particularly it relates to a system for preventing dripping between pours from the apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mold battery straps and other articles using an upwardly inclined valved delivery head. For example, see my U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,162. It is also known to deliver molten metal to a molding head by gravity flow through a siphon system. See, for example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,623. In mass production such systems use intermittent seriatim timed pours which are controlled in ways well known in the art. Between pours either the mold head is moved to another mold cavity or the mold cavity is removed and replaced by another such cavity so that the molding operation can continue while an article is being removed from the previous mold cavity. There has been a problem with drippage of molten metal from the nozzle end. The problem is magnified in systems in which the head is moved from cavity to cavity because the motion of the head causes sloshing of the molten metal from the nozzle. Drippage is not only wasteful, but it can be harmful not only to a previous casting on which the molten metal may fall, but also to personnel in the immediate area.